


The Jackal and the Huntress

by OkamiRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaster Blaster Sans, Human/Monster War, NOT SlaveTale, Not to be confused with Beasttale!Sans plz, Slavery, but somehow sounds like it a bit at the start, still ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiRose/pseuds/OkamiRose
Summary: The war between humans and monsters is never ending these days. Humans having been raised war-like in these several years have turned barbaric and deplorable resorting to slavery and stealing from one another. Those few who have kind and gentle natures are hidden while the wild humans create chaos. A group of slaver fleeing from the chaos of the cities have decided to take a gamble and go through monster owned lands not knowing they are being watched and judged...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I got another fanfic here which I have not continued in monsths but to tell you guys the truth that one might end up in the scrap head soon. Just... well I know I can do better but it has been years since I did a good written fanfic and so months of me being gone forever have produced this. This is not a one-shot but second chap might take a while since I'm going to take this slow and steady instead of fast paced like I tried to do with Beastale... Which brings me to the second reason I'm taking it down soon... Someone actually used the same tittle LOL. Althout both tales are not the same at all I decided to take down my forst fic just until I figure out a way to rewrite it and make it read better.

Long ago two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day war broke out between both races. At first it seemed like humans would be victorious but, with a turn of the tides of fate, monster held on. Because of this the war never ended and humans began to struggle once their resources were slowly being drained by the war. As a desperate measure to increase funds and resources for the war the humans decided to sell their fellow man as servants, entertainment, even as “pets”.

 

Although humans had turned to this degenerated trade, the resources they needed for the war were still scarce and the slavers were forced to sell their wares elsewhere to gain enough funds. Even going so far as sneaking into monster territory for a shortcut to the camps where mercs would buy slaves. In the end humans had become cold and hateful to one another while the monsters thrived as best they could even with this eternal war raging.

 

**Years later in a forest at the base of Mt. Ebott…**

 

They were mad… Frisk knew when their masters were mad and if she was honest with herself they scared her and Chara as well. They had decided to hold one last auction in the town they were stationed at just to get rid of cargo before going through the haunted Ebott forest, so named for being the at the base of Mt. Ebott. At first, Frisk thought that her and her sister would be separated when a patron had decided to buy Chara but not her, shows what the masters knew. SHE came in after messing with her chains and unlocking them, SHE beat up and mauled, as best as a human could maul another, said patron, SHE almost killed one of the masters but in the end she got pinned down and now was being beaten up inside this haunted forest to an inch of her life.

 

Who was Frisk thinking about? Why their mother of course. She wasn’t their blood but, Ilya, as was her name, was another of the slaves here in the masters’ cargo. She had raised Frisk and Chara since they were babies acquired by one of the masters and discarded to the other slaves since they could not and would not care for infants. The other slaves saw them as nothing more than a burden and meant to end their misery but, Ilya came and snatched them up into her care.

 

None of the other slaves would mess with Ilya, she had proven to be wild and violent to the others earning her place as a sort of boss to them. So when Ilya staked her claim over the two baby girls everyone else simply backed off and let her do as she wished which brought up the recent events. Ilya was brought in all beat up but still hanging on by a thread as she stumbled into her corner with Frisk and Chara huddling them close to her.

 

The masters would make camp here for the night though Frisk doubted they would last the night. She could feel it in the air of the forest, monster magic thicker than anything she had ever felt before. There was a powerful monster in the woods, stalking, waiting for the right moment to strike. Frisk didn’t know if to feel scared or relieved. It seemed Chara had picked up on her emotions again as she was brought into a hug as they settled against their sleeping mother. Soon it would be over and they would finally be free.

 

\---------------------

 

It was a beautiful night outside, moon was shining, crickets were chirping… That is, until he walked around the area with a rough purring sound and cyan blue eyes. He had been patrolling the forest with the Captain and a few others of the royal guard clearly in search of stray humans. Sometimes slaves would run into the forest for shelter and monsters would provide such until they left for the capital to seek asylum from the war.

 

Although the war had been between monsters and humans, he and Undyne were sentries in the forest protecting their last sanctuary from the enemy forces and discouraging any violent humans from trying to attack. Unlike the Captain, who had the dog monsters with her, he went into the forest alone. He had to, after all, he pretty much unnerved most of the other monsters with how he looked like.

 

He used to be a normal skeleton monster, a civilian at that, until one day a dispatch of human mage soldiers were sent to try and destroy their sanctuary. Everyone fought, from the smallest child to the eldest adult and in the end the mages were repelled but not before the damage was done. Thinking one of the mages would dust his brother he acted as a shield and took the whole brunt of a magic attack. One moment he thought he would be dust and the next his soul burned and his body was in pain as his magic forced his body to change forms becoming less of a human like skeleton and more beast like instead.

 

In a manner of speaking he had become more powerful but it was at the cost of his smaller form. Speech was impossible having been cursed to only snarl and growl like an animal instead of being able to talk normally. Claws decorated where there used to be phalanges and toe bones instead and his spine had elongated to create a tail made of pure solid bone and oddly enough a mane of fluffed up silver white fur went around his neck whist could be confused with being part of his clothing. His clothes which consisted of a blue hoodie, white shirt and black shorts, had been affected as well by his magic making them fit him even if they were looking a bit ragged and worn. All in all he was still his old self in a manner of speaking though different in appearance. He was thankful though that, even though the others were wary of him, his friends and his family had not abandoned him.

 

He snorted as he made his way through the forest clearly shaking those thoughts away. The past was in the past and he had a mission. He had caught the scent of humans, of blood, and it usually meant there were either soldiers about or wounded escapees. As he walked on he noticed also the scent of campfire meaning the camp was nearby as well as the sweetness of leather, the tang of iron, and the salt of sweat. All three of these combined with the taste of fear and greed spelled out the one thing monsters did not pardon, slavers.

 

Ever since the trade was picked up by humans, monsters had decided to be sentinels for the slaves that could be saved. He had to admit though, they hadn’t managed to save any slaves since most of them were already too far gone. Souls too grayed out from abuse and constant pain. What little color could be restored was soon lost as slaves, being too conditioned to serve, died out.

 

As he neared the camp he could tell these were no exception. All the slaves’ souls were grayed out clearly having lost all hope. He would have abandoned them had it not been for the two tiny red souls and the oddly still shining bright purple and orange soul. It was rare to find a two colored soul and even rarer still to find one shining so brightly especially with how cracked it was almost on the verge of breaking.

 

It was a natural talent of his that he usually kept quiet about. He could see souls without having to pull them out and could easily see if the soul was either chipped or have an attachment. He could easily see both monster and human souls but he never once told anyone outside of his family that he could do such a thing, the reason was simple… He did not wish to be a soldier and still he ended up being one just not in the frontlines.

 

He was shaken from his dark thoughts all of a sudden as he heard the Captain and the rest charge into the camp hollering to put the slavers in a frenzy. He simply waited as the Captain and her men hunted down the dark souls he had seen earlier killing the humans and tearing their souls apart. Once all of them were taken care of the slaves were next. Although he knew most of them were already lost they were all ushered out of the cages by the Captain’s men as she took stock of all of the slaves. Once they reached the one cell with the colored souls and opened the cell, the dual colored soul sprung up hiding behind it the two tiny red ones.

 

He was surprised, how in the world was this cracked soul still standing? With how badly it was damaged he thought the human it belonged to was either dead or on the verge of dying. He saw the Captain raise an attack clearly thinking this human meant harm to her men. He stood up and dashed towards them. Before tragedy struck he let out a howl-like roar making the Captain hesitate in her attack. That hesitation was enough for him as it gave him time to save a life. One moment he was in the grassy ground and the next he was in the cage and in between the Captain and the human. The Captain was furious, “Sans! What in the name of Asgore do you think you’re doing!?”

 

\-----------

 

Frisk and Chara were trembling behind her and these monsters or at least the lady monster with the armor seemed hostile towards her all because her kids didn’t wish to leave her behind. She was all bloodied and bruised, hell, even her short uneven locks of silver hair were stained red with her own blood. She had scrapes everywhere and she wouldn’t be surprised if even her face and scalp had a few too. She must have looked like a dead woman and that was why the armored monster in front of her called an attack. Ilya’s first impression though was that she was going to hurt her kids. When this new monster came though, this “Sans”, she thought he would surely kill them but instead he was standing on their side.

 

He looked like a skeleton from some sort of animal, though, she wasn’t sure if there was even an animal as big as he was. Roughly the size of a horse she figured, or maybe one of those oxen she had seen in the city once but, with the his bones were placed, he could pass as some sort of canine maybe. She could barely remember much about her life before she was struck down by the slavers however, one thing was for sure, she was no slave. She had been called a banshee once by a buyer after she attacked him. She had turned the leash he had attached to the collar on her neck into a weapon doing a choke hold on the guy and using him as a makeshift shield. She had tried to escape then but failed as one of the slavers held her kids at knife point. In the end she evaded getting bought but she had earned a beating leaving her almost at death’s door. Even though she could have taken the easy way out and let herself die out, it was the thought about leaving those kids that stopped her.

 

Those two meant the world to her, even though each was as different as the sun and moon. Chara was a little rascal pulling pranks on the slavers at times and blaming it on the others. Ilya had figured the little she-devil was going to be like her when she grew up. Frisk, on the other hand, was nothing more than a sweet angel. She wouldn’t even dare squash a bug, no matter how disgusting it was, hell she couldn’t even get angry whenever Chara played pranks on her.

 

Back to the matter at hand, it seemed both monsters were arguing or rather it seemed one sided as the armored monster, the Captain, was shouting at the canine-like cattle-sized skeleton. At that moment it seemed fatigue, pain and blood loss finally caught up to her as the world suddenly tilted. It almost felt like all of her strength had been sapped as her muscles couldn’t even muster an ounce of stability to keep her up. She crashed down to the floor all sound suddenly muffled as she could have sworn she heard Chara screaming for her. She could have sworn she heard someone cursing and feel being picked up and placed somewhere hard but, for the life of her, it was warmer and far more comfortable that the cage floor she used to sleep in. She faded out into unconsciousness as she felt herself being moved and, oddly enough, she felt like she was flying.

 

\-----

 

He cursed loudly for all to hear when the two-toned soul seemed to crack in half meaning the soul was on the verge of breaking. The adult human seemed to collapse from the strain and he was the first to react as one of the little girls screamed for her mother who was falling down. Sans stopped her from hitting the ground as his arms caught her.

 

Although the Captain was complaining to him, she seemed to have an edge of anxiousness on her tone of voice. He wasted no time as he held the human and ran off keeping her with one arm secure against his sternum while his other arms and legs were used to run towards the camp. His right eye was flaring up with magic as the human’s soul was turned blue to keep her soul from breaking apart. Something was compelling him to help her, to keep her alive. He didn’t know if it was because of the children or some sort of odd instinct to protect her. He shook his head as he hurried using shortcut after shortcut to get to the camp faster.

 

He reached the monster encampment in no less than a few minutes but it only took a mere second after that for him to shortcut straight to the lab where his father was. “[Sans, you’re back! How did…?]” the older skeleton did not finish his words as he saw what his son had in his hands and his expression turned all serious, “[Sans… is that… a human?]”

 

\-----


End file.
